Un San Valentín en la mansión Phantomhive
by SnowGirl15
Summary: La mansión Phantomhive,siempre llena de sorpresas... Y el famoso día de San Valentín no es una excepción... ¿Qué sorpresas les esperan a nuestros protagonistas?


_9 am, en la mansión Phantomhive_

Un día aparentemente tranquilo en la mansión Phantomhive, en la cual se respiraba una tranquilidad no menos extraña y poco habitual. En el dormitorio principal, el joven amo de la casa, Ciel Phantomhive, descansaba tranquilamente. Sin previo aviso, las cortinas de la ventana se abrieron de par en par, y una voz serena y calmada dijo:

-Buenos días Bochan, es hora de levantarse. No es bueno dormir tantas horas.

-Quien había dicho esas palabras era Sebastian Michaelis, el mayordomo de la casa. Entre gruñidos de desaprobación por haberle despertado, poco a poco el joven conde se fue despertando.

-Hoy bochan, le he preparado té Darjeeling como todas las mañanas, junto a un pudding de fresas y nata decorado con sirope de chocolate. Todo hecho con los mejores y más frescos ingredientes.

Mientras el mayordomo iba explicando en lo que iba a constituir el desayuno del día, Ciel se iba acomodando a un lado de la cama. Dejando a un lado el desayuno, el mayordomo fue arreglando a su pequeño amo: le colocó una camisa nueva, los pantalones, los calcetines, zapatos… hasta llegar al lazo que religiosamente colocaba cada día. Al estar ya vestido para la ocasión, el mayordomo condujo a su amo al comedor donde su desayuno reposaba y esperaba a su elegido.

-Como cada mañana, bochan, su desayuno le está esperando. Cuando termine, debe leer algunas correspondencias que le han llegado de empresas interesadas en afiliarse a la compañía Phantom -dijo Sebastian, con calma.

-Te agradecería que en vez de contarme lo que debo hacer, deberías preocuparte más por cuidar bien del desayuno, que veo que ha desaparecido de la mesa –replicó Ciel, algo molesto porque Sebastian siempre le planeara las actividades del día-.

Sebastian, extrañado, dirigió su mirada al lugar dónde "supuestamente" debía estar el desayuno. Nada. Vacío. Ni siquiera estaban los platos.

-Si me disculpa un segundo, iré a prepararle un desayuno en condiciones y atrapar al pequeño ladrón. Espere leyendo el periódico de hoy –dijo Sebastian-.

-Bien, pero date prisa. Tengo hambre y quiero algo dulce-.

-No tardaré.

-Con una elegante reverencia, Sebastian salió de la habitación. Chasqueando los dedos, dijo entre susurros y con una voz llena de odio: "esta vez sí que me lo van a pagar".

-¿Seguro que podíamos coger el desayuno? –preguntó Meirin, un tanto asustada-, como Sebastian se entere, se nos va a caer el pelo.

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes. ¿No estás cansada de que Sebastian nos menosprecie y no nos deje hacer nada? ¡Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de demostrarle al joven amo que podemos serle de mucha utilidad! Haciendo un desayuno mejor que el de Sebastian, seremos a los ojos del joven amo mejores que ese engreído.

-Pero, ¿no deberíamos hacer otra cosa que quitarle el desayuno? Va a parecer que somos unos ladrones –decía Finnian mientras comía el pudding preparado por Sebastian-.

-Sí, la verdad es que parecemos ladrones –decía a la par Meirin-, ¿puedes pasarme la leche? ¡Seguro que le va muy bien al pudding! ¡Y además tendremos los huesos fuertes!

-¡Pero me estáis haciendo caso! Lo que debemos hacer es darnos prisa y dar el cambiazo al desayuno antes de que Sebastian se dé cuenta –decía Bard, el cabecilla de la operación-, este es el campo de batalla, hay que actuar con rapidez y precisión antes de… -de repente, las caras de sus dos compañeros se transformaron y atisbaban un temor sobrenatural-, ¿se puede saber qué os…?

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que erais vosotros? Ya me suponía que una idea tan absurda sólo podía venir de vosotros tres, no aprendéis nunca ¿eh? –decía Sebastian mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-No, no, Sebastian, no es lo que crees –intentaba calmarle Finnian-.

-S-sí, sólo pretendíamos hacerle ver al joven amo que no éramos inútiles –tartamudeaba Meirin-.

-Ya, claro, la misma historia de siempre… Sólo una pequeña observación… ¡Podíais hacer vuestras tareas bien para variar y así no tendríais que estropear el trabajo de los que sí cumplen con su cometido!

Cinco minutos después…

-Bochan, aquí le traigo el dulce que le había dicho para el desayuno, junto con el té de la mañana.

-Has tardado mucho, Sebastian –le replicó Ciel-.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, pero me ha salido un pequeño imprevisto. Procuraré que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Bebiendo un poco de té-, creo que eso ya me lo has dicho unas diez veces en esta semana.

-Los humanos son los únicos que tropiezan en la misma piedra, Bochan, además de que debemos de contar con el pequeño inconveniente de que tiene a los cuatro sirvientes más cabezotas del planeta. Yo he vivido mucho, y no he conocido gente como ellos.

-Vaya, es alentador escucharlo de ti, sabiendo que no me mentirás.

-Yo nunca le mentiré, bochan, no como los humanos.

-Sí… Claro.

El desayuno pasó sin ningún percance más. Al terminarlo, Ciel le comunicó a Sebastian que iría a su despacho y que permanecería allí hasta la hora de comer.

-Pero, bochan, ¿no sabe qué día es hoy? –le preguntó a Ciel-.

-No lo sé ni me importa –responde Ciel-.

-Hoy es San Valentín, joven amo. ¿No se acuerda que invitó a su prometida para celebrarlo?

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo en cosas tan estúpidas como ésa.

-Pero, Bochan, no recuerda…

-¡Basta ya, Sebastian! No quiero oír nada más que tenga que ver con el tema. Ahora, vete a vigilar de que los otros no destrocen mi mansión.

-Lo que usted ordene, bochan.

Cumpliendo con las órdenes de su amo, Sebastian otorgó diversas tareas al resto de los sirvientes.

-Muy bien, vamos a repartir las tareas del día de hoy. Meirin, tú te encargarás de limpiar a fondo el recibidor. Seguro que hoy recibimos alguna visita.

-S-sí –respondió Meirin-.

-Finnian, te encargarás de regar las plantas y de podar todos los setos del jardín, para que sigan conservando la belleza que deben tener como jardín de una casa tan distinguida como ésta.

-¡Claro!

- Bard, te encargarás de preparar la comida de hoy.

-Vale, vale, como siempre ¿no?

-Y por último, Tanaka… -comprobando que estaba en su posición de siempre-, así estás muy bien, sigue así.

-Jo-jo-jo.

Los sirvientes iban a cumplir sus diversos cometidos, cuando Sebastian los detuvo por un momento.

-Antes de nada, voy a advertir una cosa –voz amenazadora-, ni se os ocurra hacer nada raro, sólo y exclusivamente debéis ateneros a vuestros trabajos. No sé si me he expresado bien.

-S- s- sí –respondieron temblando los tres a la vez-.

Dicha la advertencia, Sebastian se fue a cumplir con los roles de su profesión, dejando a los cuatro sirvientes.

-Dice que no nos metamos… ¡el futuro de la relación entre nuestro joven amo y su prometida está en juego! Sabiendo que el joven amo no querrá celebrar el día de San Valentín la partirá el corazón, y… ¡se separarán! –decía Bard, poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras-.

-¡N-no puede ser! ¡El joven amo acabará destrozado! –decía Meirin-.

-Sí… no hay pareja más perfecta que ellos dos –decía Finnian-, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudar? Sebastian nos ha prohibido hacer nada que no sean nuestras tareas.

-Es- es verdad. Sólo de pensar las consecuencias… -tartamudeaba Meirin-.

-Je, je, je, no os preocupéis, todo está pensado –sonreía Bard-, ¡lo que haremos será una tarta gigante!

-¿Una tarta gigante? –preguntaron Finnian y Meirin a la vez-.

-Claro, es un regalo ideal. Fuera los típicos bombones… ¡Será perfecto! Y para dar el toque final… ¡del interior saldrán llamas a más no poder, ya que el amor es como un lanzallamas!

-¡No, no, no! A las chicas no nos gustan ese tipo de regalos –contradijo Meirin-, lo que de verdad nos gusta es que nuestro amado nos regale una simple cena a la luz de las velas… sí… (Meirin comenzó a imaginar eso, pero en vez de poner a Ciel y Elizabeth, se puso a ella misma y a Sebastian), sí, perfecto. Eso es lo que una chica enamorada desea. Aunque unos bombones hechos a mano tampoco estarían nada mal.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es regalarle un juego, es algo práctico y seguro que le gusta –añadió Finnian a las ideas disparatadas-.

-¿Y el lanzallamas qué? Si no hay fuego, ¡no hay arte!

-Sí, una cena perfecta –Meirin seguía con sus ensoñaciones-.

-(Sorbo de té) Ho, ho ho.

Así continuaba la extraña discusión. Cada uno defendía su idea y no se doblegaba ante la de los demás. Finalmente, se pudieron de acuerdo en una cosa; que cada cual hiciera la idea que tenía en mente, así en falta de una idea común, contra más regalos, mejor. Resuelto el problema, cada uno se fue a realizar lo que tenía en mente. Así, pasó la mañana en una aparente calma, que hace mucho que no se podía apreciar en esa mansión.


End file.
